Wolves and Fellowship: One shots
by BethShadows
Summary: One shots based on my discontinued story Of Wolves and Fellowship: The Lord of the Rings. One shots about the Fellowships journey if Aragorn, Pippin and Atlanta (OC) were wolf bloods. (People who can turn into wolves when they please and on the full moon.) Secrets will be revealed especially when you're not that good at controlling your emotions


Full Moon set between Caradhras and Moria.

Boromir's POV

I glanced around the camp. The hobbits minus Pippin were squashed up together; Legolas was sitting in a tree branch back against the trunk his eyes glazed with elvish sleep. Gimli was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. I couldn't see Aragorn or Atlanta.

I shifted uncomfortably on my rock keeping watch. I glanced up at the night crunchy with stars, the full moon hung in the sky beginning it's descent. I was smoking my pipe when I heard noises like animals fighting, close to camp.

I picked up my sword from beside me and headed through the trees in the direction of the noise. In the middle of a clearing in the trees there were two wolves. One was muscular and had dark brown fur. Around his muzzle he had a white patch sprinkled with the same dark brown as the rest of his fur. His yellow eyes were hinted with a calm grey. He was circling a smaller more petite white wolf. Her fur was hinted silver in the moon light. Her black nose and amber eyes stood out from her fur.

I watched as the two continued circling baring teeth and growling, but I could see they meant no harm to each other. The dark wolf was the first to move, he leaped at the white wolf but she anticipated his move and leaped nimbly out of the way, the dark wolf landed lightly on the ground despite his size before turning to face the white wolf. The two began wrestling. I heard and twig snap and branches rustling.

A pale wolf leaped up from his resting place that was the first time I saw him. He was much smaller than the other two. He began growling alerting the other two. The brown one stood in front of the others teeth bared.

Then the ting came out the trees it was a large bear. Its matted brown fur was covered in mug and twigs. The bear opened his mouth and let out a loud roar. Loud enough to wake up the rest of the sleeping fellowship. I was tempted to rush in and attack the bear but I waited. The dark wolf made the first wolf he leaped forward the back again teasing the bear. He let out another roar.

The white wolf slipped behind the bear while the bear was busy with the dark one. She steadied herself and jumped onto the creature's back causing him to rear up onto his back legs nearly throwing her off. The pale wolf leaped forward but the bear's huge paw caught the wolf across the chest flinging him into a nearby tree. The dark wolf's eyes filled with anger and hate. The white wolf nimbly jumped off the bears back and bounded over to the pale wolf.

The dark wolf crouched down into a position to strike. A yellow feathered arrow came flying from the trees and hit the bear causing him to rear up again allowing the dark wolf to sink his teeth into the bears throat. The bear was struggling to get rid of the sharp teeth sinking deeper and deeper into his throat. Then the bear was still the wolf removed his teeth and the bear fell to the ground.

Gandalf came running into the clearing and went straight over to the pale wolf. Legolas sat down beside the dark wolf who was now lying down, head on his paws. Watching Gandalf ,teeth stained with the blood.

I went over the wolf. His eyes drifted up to meet mine. They weren't the hate filled eyes I had seen earlier, they were soft and friendly.

"Good shot ,elf," I said to Legolas. My eyes not leaving the wolf's.

The wolf got up and went over the Gandalf. I heard him let out a low whine.

"He is healing, when he returns to normal, he should be healed up, the sun will be up shortly," I heard Gandalf murmur something along those lines. What on Arda did he mean, return to normal?

The white wolf, she looked distressed, trying to get the dark wolf to move, but he met her eyes and she settled down.

The suns rays shone into the clearing. A few seconds later instead of three wolves ,there were Aragorn, Atlanta and Pippin.

I could only stare mouth gaping open like a fish. The 'king' of Gondor was a dog. The girl I had grown to love like my sister and the innocent young hobbit were just like him, dogs.

The hobbit then gave a yawn and sat up opening his eyes.

"What?"

No one answered his question.

"I think it's best we head back to camp," Gandalf said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen again.

We trailed back to camp.

* * *

**So that was the first one shot, hope you enjoyed it. THe following ones may not be in order but I will try to sort them out into order.**

**MermaidOfTheMakoPod**


End file.
